


Hux's Sweet Dessert

by chapstick_addict



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, From Sex to Love, From Tinder to Love, Hux is a big softie, Hux is a secret baker, Hux spoils his girl, and has a secret sweet tooth, because I can't have a story without smut, cum eating off a cookie, some smut, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapstick_addict/pseuds/chapstick_addict
Summary: Hux is going to miss Valentine's Day, and wants to make it up to you. Little did you know that Hux has a sweet little secret.





	Hux's Sweet Dessert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllofReylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllofReylo/gifts).



> *throws sprinkles in the air* Enjoy!

He would be working on Valentine’s Day. That’s just what happens when it falls on a weekday. He promised he would make it up to you, and asked you to come over the Saturday before for a surprise.

 

_“Just come over around three,” he told you over the phone. “I promise it will make up for missing Valentines.”_

_“It’s not that big of a deal,” you tried to tell him. “I’m not angry, and we can always hang out later.”_

_He sniffed at that. “We will not_ hang out _,” he argued. “We will spend a romantic day together, and you will be swept off of your feet.”_

_You laughed good-naturedly at that. “If it means that much to you . . .”_

_“It does,” he said decidedly. “By the end of the night, you will be absolutely in love with me.”_

You had smiled to yourself. You already loved him, though neither of you had said the words aloud. What had started as a one night stand via Tinder turned into a six-month romance, and despite the difficulties the relationship presented, you had never been happier. He was a difficult man, and far too much of a perfectionist . . . but he was easy for you to love.

 

The doorman smiled as you as you walked through. “Evening, Miss. Hope you’re well. Staying the night?”

 

You smiled. “I’m well, thank you, Mitaka. Not sure yet. Depends on how the date goes.”

 

The man blushed. “Hope it goes well for you, Miss.”

 

Armi was lived in the penthouse, naturally. But you rarely got to go over. He preferred coming over to your studio apartment. You tried not to bug him about it. The man practically worked 24/7, so you were much more interested in making sure he was comfortable when he was with you.

 

The door opened before you could knock, and you were treated to your boyfriend in casual attire, his hair free from any product, and a little fuzz on his face. he was a far cry from the typically well-groomed gentleman you had come to know. You beamed as you took him in. You had asked him why he never dressed casually when it was just the two of you, telling him that you felt a little scruffy in your normal jeans and tshirt when you were with him.

 

“Do I meet your expectations?” he asked, turning around as you entered his apartment. You had to admit his ass looked damn fine in those jeans.

 

“Who are you, and what have you done with my boyfriend?” you laughed, reaching for his hair. His arms wrapped around you as you ruffed up his ginger locks. “My Armi would never let me mess up his hair, or be caught dead in anything less than a perfectly tailored suit.”

 

“Today’s about you, love,” he said, leaning down to kiss you. You shuddered as you felt the scruff of his oncoming beard.

 

“How long did you have to avoid shaving to get this?” you asked, rubbing your cheek against his.

 

He chuckled. “Two days.”

 

You kissed across his jaw. “Poor thing. I can’t imagine how they must have reacted at work.”

 

His hands wandered to your backside, gripping your ass the way you liked. “Ren may have teased me a bit, but I don’t care what that oaf thinks.” His lips descended on your neck, and the scruff of his beard made you shiver. Your panties already felt flooded, and he hadn’t even done anything yet. You could feel his lean body through his thin tshirt, and you loved it. The only times you had ever seen him outside of a suit was when you two were fucking.

 

“Enough,” he stated, placing a soft kiss on the tip of your nose. “We’ll have time for this later.”

 

You smirked at how heavy his breathing had become—how dilated his eyes were. You weren’t the only one affected, and you loved that about him. As much as he wanted to come across as the cool, calm, and collected business man . . . well, you knew better. You knew his underlings were terrified of him, and the rest of the world saw him as cold and ruthless. He only showed his sweeter side to you, and even then it had taken patience for that part of him to be drawn out. It was only these private moments where you felt the warmth of his affection.

 

“Chinese?” you asked, surprised at the takeout boxes on his mahogany table. Of course, this relatively cheap meal was paired with his favorite expensive red wine.

 

“It’s your favorite,” he said sheepishly. He stood ram-rod straight, hands grasped behind his back as he awaited your reaction. He was not disappointed.

 

You wrapped your arms around his neck, giving him a hot kiss. “Thank you! I never thought—“

 

He smiled. “Today’s about you, remember? I want to do your favorite things with you.”

“In that case,” you smiled mischievously. “Can we watch a rom-com while we eat?”

 

He froze a moment, before nodding. “If that is what you wish.”

 

You squealed girlishly, quickly skipping towards his living room so you could choose something on Netflix. Behind you your boyfriend shook his head and sighed before gathering the food. Normally he refused to eat in the living room, citing how easy it was to make a mess. Besides, what use is having a dining room if you don’t use it? Never mind that you kept telling him there was no use to a living room if you’re not living in it, and living meant eating, in your opinion. 

 

No, normally, he would balk at breaking his own rules and making an unnecessary mess, nor would he ever subject himself to romantic garbage like whatever movie you were sure to pick out . . . but it made you happy, he would. He'd do anything to make you happy.

 

Two hours later, you were hiding your tears.

 

“Darling, what’s wrong?” Armi asked, concerned. The remains of the meal had been pushed aside on his coffee table, and you were cuddling in his arms.

 

“She doesn’t remember him!” you whimpered, hiding your face in his chest.

 

He tried not to roll his eyes as he kissed your forehead. “It’s alright, love. It’s just a movie.”

 

“But, baby!” you whined. “She doesn’t remember him! And he wrote their story down!”

 

Armi smiled at you before pulling you onto his lap, kissing your pouting mouth. “If you ever forget me, love, rest assured I’ll write down our story too.”

 

“Promise?” you ask, wiping at your eyes.

 

“Promise,” he said solemnly, pulling you in for a deeper kiss. “Now, my dear, are you ready for your surprise?”

 

You smiled at him, wrapping your arms around his neck. “Am I gonna like it?” you asked innocently.

 

He nodded, smiling at you. “Oh, I certainly hope so.”

 

You pressed yourself into him, waiting to feel the telltale bulge. “Dessert?” you ask, all faux innocence.

 

“Mm-hmm,” he hummed, thumbing your lower lip. “I hope you’re hungry for something sweet.”

 

You licked at his thumb. “Mmmmm, sweet and salty.”

 

He chuckled before lifting you off of his lap. “Come on, then,” he said, grabbing your hand.

 

Confused, you tilted your head at him. “Where are we going?”

 

“To the kitchen,” he smiled at you.

 

You giggled. The thought of your straight-laced boyfriend mixing sex with where he sometimes cooked his meals seemed rather far-fetched. But then, he had been indulging you today, and you had been made aware of his kinkier side after your first date. “We’ve never done it there before.”

 

He stopped you at the door, pulling you close to give you a breathtaking kiss before whispering for you to close your eyes, and be a good girl. You bit your lip, but did as he asked, keeping your eyes closed tight.

 

He took your hands gently, leading you towards his ridiculously huge kitchen. He carefully led you to a barstool by his kitchen island—helping you sit comfortably.

 

“Are you ready,” his rich voice whispered in your ear.

 

“Yes,” you laughed. “I’m ready.”

 

You felt his beard scratch your neck as he kissed you. “Open your eyes.”

 

You gasped. The island was covered in confectionary goodies. It looked like Armi bought an entire bakery’s worth of sugary treats.

 

“Armi,” you whispered. “Is this for me?”

 

“Do you like it?” he asked, walking around the island while surveying your gift. “All your favorites. Macaroons, white chocolate raspberry biscuits, and more. Everything I could think of.”

 

You didn’t know what to say. You couldn’t stop your wide smile, or contain your squeal of delight. “It’s wonderful!”

 

Armi looked relieved. “Here! Let me cut you a slice of cake. I think you’ll like this the best.”

 

He cut you a rather generous slice of what you thought was red velvet cake. He had you close your eyes before taking a bite, and you were surprised at the taste of cream and cherries. Your eyes flew open, just in time to see his self-satisfied smirk.

 

“Black forest red velvet cake,” he stated proudly. “Your two favorites.”

 

“Oh, Armi,” you sighed happily. “I can’t believe you thought of that.”

 

“Here,” he said, holding a macaroon to your lips. “Chocolate strawberry macaroons. I have actual chocolate covered strawberries as well, if you’d like.”

 

You giggled as you bit into the crisp cookie, moaning quietly when the flavor hit your tongue. Each positive reaction from you seemed to delight him. By the time he gave you a bite of the salted caramel brownie (which was gooey and delicious), he was positively beaming.

 

Once you tried a bite of almost everything, he allowed you to begin feeding him. You chose to feed him with your fingers, giggling as he nipped at your fingertips before sucking them clean.

 

“You’re much sweeter, darling,” he laughed as you tried to feed him a caramel apple cookie crumble. You kissed him, giggling against his lips. You were in his lap at this point, cuddling with him as you fed each other bites of sweets.

 

“Thank you, Armi,” you sighed dreamily, resting your head against his shoulder. “You never told me you were such a good baker.”

 

He stiffened at that. “How did you know?”

 

You smiled, looking up at him. “You have a bit of flour under your collar.”

 

He frowned before you had a chance to kiss him again.

 

“This is the sweetest Valentine’s gift anyone has ever given me. Thank you.”

 

Armi held you tight. “I wanted to surprise you. Wanted to give you a little bit of myself.” His voice was soft, and he refused to look at you. You watched as his Adams apple bobbed. “My mother was wonderful in the kitchen. I remember she used to let me test her newest ideas when I was young.”

 

You frowned at that. You had met Mrs. Hux, and she didn’t seem the time to like getting her hands dirty. “She must have been like a different person, then.”

 

A deep sigh escaped from his chest, and he hid his face in your hair. “She was. She died when I was eight. Then I went to live with my father and his wife. They never liked me much, but she couldn’t have children.”

 

“Oh, Armi,” you whispered, wrapping your arms tight around him, as if your warmth could block out what must have been horrible memories. “I’m so sorry, honey.”

 

He kissed your hair. “I started baking once I got my own place, whenever I had the chance. It’s almost like she’s still here when I try something new.” There was a pause as he took another shuddering breath. “I’ve never told anyone this.”

 

You smiled, though he couldn’t see it. “Never baked for any of your past girlfriends.”

 

“Never had a girlfriend before you, darling. Just flings. Never wanted anyone for longer than a week before you came into my life.”

 

You moved a bit away, just enough to see his face. There were tears in his eyes, but his smile told you to ignore them—so you did. Instead you pressed your lips against his slowly, savoring every sigh that escaped him. You kissed him sweetly, with just a little heat—desperate to show him how much you adored him with that simple act.

 

“I love you,” he breathed as your lips parted from each other. “I love you so much, and I want to share everything with you.”

 

You ignored your clouding vision as you smiled. “Oh, Armi. I love you too. I fucking adore you, baby.”

 

You were engrossed with each other, and before long you were bent over the island, trying not to crush the goodies below you. He ate you out until you came on his face at lest twice, moaning about how sweet you are. Eventually, your arms gave out, and your breasts were covered in cream puffs. Not that either of you cared when he was balls deep in your cunt. He fed you a bite of cake with his fingers, and you took the opportunity to suck on the digits, enjoying the deep moan that came from his chest. He loved sticking things into your mouth for you to suck.

 

You were both covered in sweat and sweets by the time you had had your fill of each other. You giggled as Armi held a macaroon up to your cunt, collecting your mixed cum on the cookie.

 

“Think we taste sweet, love?” he laughed, holding the soiled cookie to your lips. You let him place it on your tongue before crunching down. You moaned deliciously as his fingers slipped into your dripping cunt.

 

“Tastes so good, baby.”

 

“There’s more where that came from, my love.” His eyes were dark and glinting with mischief. “We have so many little sweets to try.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea of Hux secretly baking, and AllofReylo encouraged me to write it. Hope you like it, darling!


End file.
